


your soul you must keep totally free

by aphwhales



Series: hate for the island [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, muslim kanaya, sappy bullshit because i wanted to write someone driving with the windows down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: August 2016:Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you can’t help but think,this is what freedom feels like.





	your soul you must keep totally free

**Author's Note:**

> title from awake my soul by mumford & sons
> 
> in this au Rose, Roxy, and Dirk are triplets and Dave is their younger brother. they live with rose's mom and their father is bro but he's not here. for reasons. (the reasons are child abuse but that's not covered in here.

**August 18 2016**

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you finally, finally got your driver’s license yesterday. While most of your friends won’t receive theirs until next year, you got it this year.  
Mostly because you were held back a year in school and all your friends are actually a year younger than you, but that’s okay. Someone needs to look out for them, and that someone will be you. Until you all graduate at the end of the 2017 school year, probably.

You’ll probably be stuck with your younger brother, at least, for your whole life though. Maybe your other brother and sister, too. 

You digress. It’s a good day to have a driver’s license, and to be driving Dirk’s car, which is really the car of your dad who you never see, but Dirk’s been using it forever. It’s a good day to be on Sunrise Highway, too, because it’s Saturday and summer and there isn’t any traffic.

Your girlfriend is in the car, and it’s dusk, and the windows are down and you and Kanaya are singing along with the radio even though neither of you know the songs. Your hair is whipping behind you ears and the ends of Kanaya’s sea green hijab are flapping in the wind and you feel free, free, free. 

You can stop thinking about your mother and her alcoholism and your father in prison and Roxy’s inherited drinking issues and Dirk’s trust issues and everything of Dave’s you help him deal with. You can just _be_ , and focus on the sunset and the wind and your girlfriend’s warm hand on your shoulder. 

You turn to her and smile, because you feel like, for the moment, that everything is right in the world.


End file.
